Mesécske a hercegnőről
by MargieM
Summary: Mi lenne ha California Meseországban lenne...


**Még mindig nem kaptam egy kommentet sem, nem tudom hogy az-e a baj hogy rosszak a sztoriaim (ha ez a baj, akkor ezt is meg lehet mondani, jól tűröm a kritikát) vagy hogy az a baj hogy ma már senki nem olvas magyarul fanfic-et az , vagy ha olvas akkor nem GSR-t.**

**Szóval ha csak a sorozat/szereplő választás a rossz, akkor ezt most megpróbálom korrigálni.**

**Előre szólok hogy kissé elszált, és eléggé… hát hogy is mondjam… kiesik a sorozatban megszokott keretekből…**

Mesécske a hercegnőről

Egyszer volt hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy nagy rét. A neve Sacramento volt. Sacramentoban egymástól nem messze két kis kastélyocska állott. Az egyikben egy fiatal hercegnő élt. A hercegnő neve Teresa volt. Teresa haja éjfekete volt, a szeme pedig égszínkék. A hercegnő egyedül élt a várában. Senki sem látogatta meg őt, kivéve a másik várban élő herceg. A daliás hercegnek szőke haja volt. Erős volt és nem volt egy olyan legény sem egész Sacramentón aki bátrabb lett volna nála. A herceg neve Patrick volt. Az évek során jó barátok lettek. Lettek volna többek is, de a gonosz háromfejű ügyésznő nem hagyta. Ő irányította egész Californiát, és ezáltal Sacramento lakói fölött is hatalma volt.

Egy szerda délután Teresa épp kint ült a hátsó teraszon, mikor csöngettek. Odasétált az ajtóhoz, rózsaszín szatén cipellőjében, és kinyitotta. Patrick herceg volt az.

- Ó! Hercegem! Nem vártalak! Ha küldtél volna egy galambot, készítettem volna teát és süteményt.

- Azért jöttem Szépséges Teresa mert látni akartam gyönyörű szemeid. – és átnyújtott szíve hölgyének egy szál rózsát

- Ó! Mily gyönyörű virág!

És megcsókolta. Szerelmesen, mélyen. Mikor elszakadtak egymástól a herceg így szólott:

- Várj meg itt, szívem szép szerelme, nem kötöttem ki Angelát.

Angela a daliás herceg fehér szőrű, hűséges házőrző kancája volt. A herceg – mint mondotta volt – elindult hogy kikösse izgága lovát.

Amit viszont e bájos jelenet egyik résztvevője sem tudott, az az hogy figyelték őket.

_Valahol Sacramento túl, de még a napfényes Californiában:_

- Tudtam! Tudtam hogy nem tartja be! – kiáltott fel a gonosz háromfejű ügyésznő legrondábbik feje – Ezért meg kell bűnhődnie!

A másik két szempár azonban még mindig meredten figyelte a kristálygömböt.

_- Ó Hercegem! Ugye sohase hagysz el engem?_

_- Téged szerelmem sohase._

Most a legbölcsebbik – ám semmivel sem szebb - feje szólalt meg az ördög ügyészének.

- Tennünk kell valamit! Nem hagyhatjuk hogy ezek ketten…! Ha ők nem tartják be a törvényeink, mások sem fogják, és így megdől a hatalmunk!

Márpedig ez a szörny a hatalmánál jobban csak a csokoládé tortát szerette.

- De mit tehetnénk?

- Van egy ötletem!

A három fej összehajolt, és olyan halkan kezdett tanácskozni, hogy még sajnos én a mesélő sem halottam. És mikor befejezték mindhárom diadalittas röhögésbe kezdett. Már csak gonosz tervük megvalósítása volt hátra.

_Vissza a kastélyba, méghozzá a hálószobába:_

- Ó Hercegem…

- Tudtam én hogy viszketett a hátad… de hogy ennyire…

És a herceg tovább vakarta a szíve hölgyének a hátát.

- Sajnálom Teresa, de haza kell mennem. Tudod hogy gonosz ellenségünk a háromfejű ügyésznő bárhol ránk leshet.

- Ó… Hát itt hagysz egyedül…

És a herceg elindult hazafelé. Épp kilovagolt volna a várkertből, mikor sikolyokat hallott. Felnézett. Szépséges Teresáját éppen kifelé rángatták az ablakon valami maszkos lények.

- Teresa! Megmentelek!

- Ó Hercegem! Segítség!

Teresa nagyot rúgott az egyik támadóba. De nem elég nagyot. A másik kettő lefogta.

- Ó! Tudom hogy megmentesz!

De a herceg nem volt elég gyors, a támadók elmenekültek, magukkal víve a gyönyörű Teresát.

- Istenem! Hová vihették ezek a lények Szépséges Teresámat? – azután leesett neki az ami már minden kedves olvasónak – Biztos a háromfejű ügyésznő szolgálói voltak ezek! El kell mennem a várába, hogy kiszabadítsam az én Hercegnőmet!

Hazaszaladt, felszerelte Angelát a hosszú útra és meghagyta a komornyiknak hogy ne engedjen be senkit. Ki tudja milyen rosszéletű népség jön arra amíg a ház ura távol van?

Ezek után útnak indult. Ment két éjjel és két nappal, mire elért a gonosz asszony házához.

Eléggé félt ettől a találkozástól, de meg kellett tennie hogy vissza kapja szerelmét. Összeszedte minden bátorságát (aminek hála az égnek nem volt híján) és bezörgetett. Azután várt. Nem telt el egy perc sem, mikor kipattant az ajtó, és egy kis görbe hátú szolgáló nyitott ajtót.

- Miben segíthetek az úrnak? – kérdezte kissé túl nyájasan

- Én az úrnőjével szeretnék beszélni.

- Kövessen!

És követte. Bent a szolgáló végig vezette egy hosszú, sötét folyosón, ahol csak néhány fáklya szolgáltatott fényt. Egy nagy, baljóslatú faajtóhoz értek. A szolgáló megfogta a kilincset és kitárta a két ajtószárnyat. Bent egy trónuson ült a gonosz háromfejű ügyésznő, és jobbra egy magasra fellógtatott fémkalitkában raboskodott a szépséges Teresa.

- Ó! Hercegem! Tudtam hogy eljössz értem!

- Lassan a testel! Nem engedem el a lányt. – szólt az egyik fej, az egyszerűség kedvéért legyen ez az 1-es számú fej

- Bizony! Ő a foglyunk. – a 2-es számú fej gyorsan bólogatni kezdett

A hármas pedig elgondolkodva nézett maga elé. Azután így szólott:

- Nos herceg mit adsz azért hogy elengedjem a lányt?

A herceg zavarba jött. Nem gondolt ő arra hogy valami ellenszolgáltatást kérnek a lányért.

- Háááát… Mi kéne?

- Él ebben az országban egy nagyon gonosz ember. A hatalmamat akarja, és nem riad vissza senkitől és semmitől. Ez a galád ember egymaga alá ássa az országom hatalmát… Így hát visszakapod kedvesed ha elhozod nekem a gonosz Red John fejét.

A herceg nagyon szomorú lett. Jól ismerte ő azt a nevet hogy Red John. Tudta hogy elkaphatatlan, hiszen ő a szép Teresával karöltve már évek óta a nyomában volt ennek az embernek. De talán most szerelemtől elgyötörve képes lesz végrehajtani a lehetetlent. Vagy pedig megpróbálhatja a Hófehérke-szíve cselt, bár az már a vadásznak se jött be…

- Más nem lenne jó? Mondjuk arany?

- Nem. Nekem Red John feje kell.

- Ó! Hát akkor szeretett hercegem, járj sikerrel! Én itt várok rád az idők végezetéig!

És a bátor herceg útnak indult. Ment, mendegélt, mígnem beesteledett. Tábort vert, lefeküdt aludni. Másnap folytatta az útját. Másnap is alkonyatig menetelt. És harmadnap is.

Negyedik nap délelőtt egy fura kis szerzettel találta szemben magát. Törpe volt, és ázsiai.

- Mi a neved, kisember?

- Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho…

- Ááá… Szóval Chonak hívnak! Én Patrick vagyok. Azért keltem útra hogy megtaláljam és megöljem a gonosz Red Johnt és megmentsem a szerelmem a gonosz háromfejű ügyésznő karmai közül. Szeretnél velem tartani?

A kis idegen szókincse nem bővült, de bólogatni kezdett. Felpattant a lóra, és tovább indultak.

Mentek két éjjel és két nappal, mikor egy nagy folyóhoz értek. Elindultak a parton, hátha lesz valahol egy híd, ugyanis Angela nem tud úszni. Mentek, mendegéltek, mikor végre találtak egy hidat. Épp elindultak a túlpartra, mikor szörnyű morgásra lettek figyelmesek.

- KI MERÉSZELI FELÉBRESZTENI WAYNE-T AZ ÁLMÁBÓL? ÉS KI MERÉSZEL ENGEDÉLY NÉLKÜL ARRA A HÍDRA LÉPNI AMIT WAYNE NAGY NEHEZEN ÉPÍTETT HOGY ELJUSSON A MCDONALD'S-BA?

- Ajaj, azt hiszem felébresztettük a híd trollját…

- Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho…

- Én Patrick herceg vagyok, - jobbnak érezte közölni a rangját, az épp akkor előtűnő nagydarab trollal – és ez a társam Cho…

A troll szíve rögtön megenyhült az aranyosnak – és nem utolsó sorban finomnak – tűnő apróság láttán.

- Mit akartok?

- Átmenni.

- És miért kéne átengednem titeket?

- Mert fontos dolgunk van a túlparton. – a herceg megpróbált minél határozottabbnak tűnni

- Mi ez a fontos dolog?

- Hát… Meg kell ölnünk a gonosz Red John-t, és akkor visszakapom szívem hölgyét a szépséges Teresát.

A troll egy pár percig gondolkodott. Jól ismerte, és nem kedvelte Red Johnt, szóval így szól:

- Veletek tarthatok? Az a gazember bezáratta kedvenc kínai-kajáldám!

- Persze, ha Chonak nincs ellenére…

- Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho….

- Akkor gyere.

Tovább indultak. Mentek, mendegéltek, át egy erdőn, majd egy nagy pusztán és alkonyatra már egy újabb erdőben voltak.

Éppen tábort akartak verni,mikor megláttak egy kis, rozoga viskót. Gondolták szállást kérnek az éjszakára. Hőseink elgyötörten odaballagtak a házhoz, majd bezörgettek. Egy vénséges-vén anyóka nyitott ajtót. Kedvesen rájuk mosolygott.

- Fiaim! Mi járatban vagytok itt ahol a madár se jár?

- Hát öreganyám, mink a gonosz Red John várába akarunk bejutni, hogy levágjuk a fejét, és a gonosz háromfejű ügyésznő visszaadja az én mátkám.

- Szerencséd hogy öreganyádnak szólították! Hanem ezután nyugodtan hívj Madeleine-nek. Miben tudok én segíteni nektek?

- Hát az éjszakára szeretnénk szállást kérni.

- Hát-hát… Ti ketten befértek az én egyetlen leányom szobájába,de te – itt Wayne-re mutatott – te csak a pajtába férsz… No meg a ló is.

- Nem gond az.

- Moses! Ő a férjem. Moses! Két vendég alszik ma a mi kis leányunk szobájában! Vessed megfelé az ágyakat!

És Moses vetette.

- Tényleg hol is van a leány?

- A mi kis leányunk éppen lovagolni ment. Nem kerül az elő csak később.

A vándoraink lepihentek.

Már épp elaludt volna Patrick herceg, mikor nyílt a szoba ajtó, és egy vörös hajú leány lépett be. Hát meg is lepődött, mert mindkét szülő feketébb volt az éjnél, de ez a lány… De hát ez egy mese, itt bármi történhet. A leány meglátta a vándorainkat és így szólott:

- Jó estét adjon isten! Grace vagyok, a leány. Édesanyám mondta hogy ma éjjel itt szálnak meg minálunk.

- Jó estét! Én Patrick herceg vagyok, ő pedig itt…

- Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho…

- Mi járatban vannak erre a vándorurak?

- Hát mi a gonosz Red John várába akarunk bejutni, levágni a fejét, és elvinni a háromfejű ügyésznőnek.

- Mert?

- Mert akkor adja vissza adja mátkámat, a szépséges Teresa hercegnőt.

- Istenem, de kalandosan hangzik! Zavarná az urakat ha magukkal tartanék? Jól tudok lovagolni, és a kardforgatásban is jeles vagyok!

- Nem zavarna minket, minden társnak örülünk.

Azzal lefeküdtek aludni, másnap még sok utat kell megenniük.

Reggel a hajnali nap sugarai keltették hőseinket. Grace szülei finom reggelit készítettek nekik, sőt Madeliene anyó még hamuba sült pogácsát is készített nekik az útra. Amint összeszedelődzködtek el is indultak. Mikor kiértek a pajtába Wayne még mindig aludt, felkeltették és elindultak. Wayne nem tudta levenni a szemét gyönyörű kalandortársnőjükről.

Mentek mendegéltek, egyszer aztán besötétedett, lepihentek éjjelre, majd mentek tovább.

Másnap reggel egy sötét, hűvös völgybe értek. Mindenfelé sötét árnyak suhantak a fák mögött. Denevérek, farkasok és kitudja még mik fenyegették hőseink becses életét, de ők minden fenyegető lénnyel elbántak. Grace kisasszony tényleg jeles kardforgatónak bizonyult, két fenevaddal is ő végzett, miközben Patrick herceg saját lova nyergében rettegett.

Siettek, de az erdő nagy volt, és újra rájuk esteledett.

_Eközben a gonosz háromfejű ügyésznő várának legsötétebb tömlöcében:_

Teresa hercegnő retegett a sötétben, de tudta hogy a hercege hamarosan meg fogja menteni.

- Ó hercegem! Bárcsak veled lehetnék!

És visszaemlékezett a szép időkre amikor még együtt mulattak a várában. Mindezt a Spice Girls Stop című örökzöld klasszikusával aláfestve. Mivel ez volt a hercegnő kedvence. Régen a herceggel Monopoly-zott, és süteményt sütött… Nagyon hiányzott neki a herceg. És a sütemény. Az ügyésznő nem akarta hazaengedni, de Patrick herceg biztos hamar megszerzi amit ez a bestia akar. Hamar…

_Vissza a valamivel eseménydúsabb erdőbe:_

Amíg mi máshol jártunk sok dolog történt. A kisember kitalálta hogy hogyan védjék meg magukat éjszakára. Egyedül épített egy szuper biztos faházikót, ahol mindannyian (még a két ló és a troll is) kényelmesen elfértek, és ha valami rájuk támadna az éjszaka akkor az a valami egy extra-biztos csapdába esik. Ugyanis a kisemberben a szavak hiányát intelligencia helyettesítette. Lepihentek éjszakára az erődítményben, és másnap reggel folytatták veszélyes és kalandos útjukat.

Mentek egész délelőtt, mikor dél körül egy szürke kőből épült, kissé ijesztő várat vettek észre. Eléggé baljóslatúan nézett ki.

- Azt hiszem ez lesz az. – állapította meg a herceg a nyilvánvalót

- Hogy jussunk be? – kérdezte Grace kisasszony

- Próbáljuk meg a hátsó ajtót! – indítványozta a herceg

- Mert sztereotípikusan nyitva lesz…

És a kisasszony jóslatával ellentétben nyitva volt. Angelát és Charlotte-ot kint hagyták egy fához kötve, és Cho, aki a legkevésbé jártas a közelharcban kint maradt őrizni őket. A felére csökkent létszámú csapat benyitott a hátsó ajtón. És bent voltak. Bent nyirkos hideg, és sötétség fogadta őket. Mindent valami zöld, nyirkos gomba borított, és eléggé áporodott illat volt, de ez nem zavarta (annyira) hőseinket, és bátran beljebb menetek.

- Szerintem haladjunk a fal mellett, az a biztonságos! – mondta a troll

Nem lett igaza. Egy faldarab aminek neki támaszkodott elfordult, ő pedig leesett egy csapdába. Grace és a herceg nagyon megijedtek, de folytatták veszélyes útjukat.

Már nem mentek a fal mellet, vesztükre. Pontosabban a kisasszony vesztére. Egy óvatlan lépés, és belezuhant egy aknába. Hercegünk egyedül menetelt tovább.

Ment, mendegélt, sok csapda majdnem őt is elragadta, de végül sikerült mindet kikerülnie. A sötétség oszlani látszott mikor hercegünk észrevett az egyik falon egy fáklyát. Tudta olyan helyre ért ahol már gyakran járnak a kastély lakói. Már ha többen vannak. Óvatosan és halkan ment tovább. Elért egy nagy kétszárnyú ajtóhoz. Biztos itt tanyázik a gonosz Red John! gondolta magában. Óvatosan benyitott az ajtón. Bent egy trónuson egy férfi ült, balra egy ajtó volt, jobbra pedig Grace kisasszony ájultan, és alaposan megkötözve.

- Patrick herceg! Már vártam magát.

A herceg meglepődött. Nem is mutatkozott be, és ez az ember tudja a nevét! De merre lehet Wayne? A kisasszony itt van, de a trollt nem látta semerre. Mielőtt megszólalhatott volna a kisasszony az eszméletére tért. A herceg gyorsan odaszaladt hozzá, közben nem fordítva hátat Red Johnnak.

- Grace! Jól érzi magát?

- Igen, csak oldozzon el!

A herceg elvágta a köteleket, közben sajnos hátát fordítva Red Johnnak, akinek a kötelékek eltávolítása nem nyerte el a tetszését. Haragjában kardot rántott. De ezt a kisasszony észrevette.

- Herceg vigyázzon!

És a herceg vigyázott. Sajnos nem eléggé. Egy kissé megkarcolta a karját Red John kardja, de nem szólt semmit, bátran tűrte a fájdalmat. Behúzódott a szoba sarkába a kisasszonnyal. Egyik kardját (mert jó hercegnél mindig kettő van) odaadta Gracenek. A gonosz elindult feléjük. Patrick herceg futni kezdett.

- Nem baj, akkor a hölggyel végzek előbb!

- Velem? Azt lesheti!

És kardcsata kezdődött. Egy egész percig vívtak. Eleinte a kisasszony volt fölényben, de ereje csökkenni kezdett, és egy rossz mozdulat következtében elejtette a kardját, egyedül, fegyver nélkül maradt a sarokban. Már épp egy gyors imát kezdett mormolni, melyet még édesanyja tanított neki, de ekkor csoda történt! Egy nagy kiáltás, suhintó hang, és mikor a kisasszony kinyitotta a szemeit – azokat a szépeket – annyit látott hogy ellene a földön fekszik, és a hős herceg kezében ott van a feje.

Maszkja még mindig rajta volt, mint később kiderült anélkül nem kapott volna levegőt, és egy Anakin nevű ember példáján tanulva az arcához ragasztotta a maszkot. Sose tudták meg igazából ki volt. De senkit sem zavart. A gonosz halálakor megtört a varázs, és minden elkezdett világossá, tisztává és Californiában megszokottá válni. Már csak egy dolog volt hátra indulás előtt: megkeresni Wayne-t.

Mivel a vár olyan volt mint egy útvesztő, úgy döntöttek visszamennek oda ahol elveszett, és leereszkednek az aknába.

Elindultak kifelé, most a folyosó sokkal világososabb és barátságosabb volt, habár a kellemetlen szag megmaradt. Mentek, mendegéltek, elértek a csapdához. Úgy döntöttek hogy a kisasszony ereszkedik le, mert bár ő is testes volt, nem bírta volna megtartani a herceget… Szóval a herceg elővett egy kötelet (mert jó hercegnél ilyen is van) és a kisasszony a derekára kötötte. Odalépett a falhoz és megnyomta. A fal nyikorogva elmozdult. Lassan leereszkedett a szédítő másfél méteres magasságból majd körülnézett. Semerre senki. Elindult a folyosón, miután leoldotta a kötelet. Ment mendegélt, és elért egy ajtóhoz. Belépett, egy terembe ért ahol egy vastag ketrecben ott raboskodott Wayne.

- Istenem! Grace úgy megijedtem! Azt hittem soha többé nem látlak! És nem mondhatom meg hogy szeretlek…

Most megkérnék minden kedves olvasót hogy ne reklamáljon hogy Grace ember, míg Wayne egy troll, mert tudom, de ahogy egyszer jó filmben mondták, „Szerelemben, háborúban és Las Vegasban mindent szabad!"

- Én is téged!

Mindenki aki látta ezt a megható jelenetet azt mondaná hogy a kisasszony szemébe könnyek szöktek, de ahogy ő mondja „Egy kalandornő sohase sír, és ki tud nálam kalandornőbb kalandornőt?" szóval a megfigyelések biztos tévesek… Gyorsan feltörte a zárat a hajtűjével (mert egy kalandornő ilyen is tud) és Wayne szabad volt. Kimentek a másik ajtón, ugyanis amerről Grace jött arra nem mehettek vissza, mert a fal csapóajtó volt, nem tudták volna kinyitni. A másik terem a trónterem volt. Grace ismerte az utat, hamar visszataláltak a herceghez. Mikor visszaértek a herceg (eléggé hamis hangon) énekelt:

_Stop right now, thank you very much,_

_I need somebody with the human touch,_

_Hey you always on the run,_

_Gotta slow it down baby,_

_Gotta have some fun!_

- Én… hát… én csak….

Nem talált magyarázatot a bizarr dalra amit énekelt, de úgy érezte hogy ezt kell tennie… Mintha a lelkében valaki ezt énekelte volna….

_Öt perccel korábban a háromfejű rezidencián:_

- Ó szóval nem szereti ezt a dalt! Akkor is éneklem!

_You just walk in, I make you smile,_

_It's cool, but you don't even know me._

_You take an inch, I run a mile,_

_Can't win, you're always right behind me._

És ekkor Teresa hercegnő kapott egy tompa ütést a tarkójára.

- Bocsánat, de már nem bírtam! – szólt a 2-as számú fej

- Akkor sem ütheted le a foglyot!

_Vissza a herceghez:_

- Rendben herceg, mehetünk!

Elindultak kifelé, mikor kiértek a lovak és Cho ott voltak ahol hagyták őket.

- Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho, Cho… - a kis ember örömujjongásba kezdett, ami elég bizarr volt, korábbi hideg, érzelemmentes viselkedéséhez képest

Felültek a lovaikra és elindultak. Mentek mendegéltek, meg sem álltak a kisasszony szüleinek kis viskójáig. Mikor bekopogtattak Madeliene anyóka nyitott ajtót.

- Édes gyermekeim! Hát sikerrel jártatok! – a fej szaga elárulta őket – Meséljetek el mindent!

Bementek, az anyóka és a férje gyorsan adott nekik valamit enni, majd mindent elmeséltek. Madeliene anyóka nem győzte hallgatni ahogy Wayne mesélt.

- … és… és most szeretném megkérni Grace kisasszony kezét Moses apó! – fejezte be végül rettegve

Az apóka végigmérte majd így szólott:

- Jól megtermett atyámfia vagy te, nem tagadom, de megtudod-e védeni egy szem kislányom?

- De apám! Engem nem kell megvédeni! A kastélyban is én mentettem meg Wayne-t!

- Miután a herceg kétszer megmentett!

- Megtudom védeni uram!

- Jól van, elveheted a leányom feleségül!

- Hanem most már indulnom kell, mert az én szépséges Teresám még mindig a rabságban várja hogy megmentsem!

A troll és Grace elkísérték még a troll lakig, ahol ezek után élni fognak.

A herceg és Cho tovább mentek. Mentek mendegéltek… Még mindig mentek… Aztán sok nap és sok éjszaka után elértek egy várhoz. Patrick herceg rögtön felismerte, itt lakik a gonosz háromfejű ügyésznő. Bezörgetett. Megint a kis, görbe hátú szolgáló nyitott ajtót, most nem kérdezett semmit, csak mutatta az utat. A herceg és Cho követték. Bementek a terembe ahol a hercegnő raboskodott.

- Ó hercegem! Ez a besti- Mi az az izé veled? És mit mondogat? Cho?

- Patrick herceg! Minek köszönhetjük látogatását? – szólt az első fej

- Elhoztam Red John fejét!

- Tényleg?

- Ó!

- Igen itt van!

És átadta. Az ügyésznő elvette. Megnézte.

- Nem lehet!

- Pedig igaz! Engedd el a hercegnőm!

Az ügyésznő fogcsikorgatva elengedte, és látszott rajta legszívesebben a herceget is bezárná. A herceg hazaindult mátkájával, és új kis barátjukkal. Útközben Teresa hercegnő megismerte jobban a furcsa kis szerzetet, és nagyon megkedvelte. Patrick herceg elmesélte hogy hogyan ölte meg a gonosz Red John a troll és a kisasszony segítségével. Teresa hercegnő el sem akarta akarta hinni milyen hihetetlen kalandokban volt hercegének része és hogy mindezt csakis miatta tette meg. Mikor elérték Sacramento határait így szólott a herceg:

- Kedves hercegnőm! Megszeretnélek kérni, hogy légy a feleségem!

- Ó hercegem! Hát persze hogy leszek!

_Három hónappal később:_

- És te Patrick herceg elfogadod-e az itt megjelent Teresa hercegnőt hites feleségedül?

- Igen.

- És te Teresa hercegnő, elfogadod-e az itt megjelent Patrick herceget hites férjedül?

- Ó Igen! Ezerszer is igen!

- Hát akkor férj és feleség vagytok. Szabad a csók.

És megcsókolták egymást. Felcsendült a Spice Girls Stop-ja, és mindenki elkezdett a jól ismert koreográfiára táncolni. A herceg, a hercegnő, Grace, Wayne, Cho egyszóval mindenki.

A herceg és a hercegnő ettől a naptól fogva boldogan éltek a várukban, pár évvel később megszületett első kislányuk Melanie, majd a második Victoria.

A troll és a kisasszony is boldogan éltek a trollvárban kisfiúkkal Davidel.

A törpe pedig lejegyezte ezt a történetet.

Vége

**Szóval, ha van olyan ember ezen a világon aki elolvasta, tegye már meg azt az aprócska, ici-pici kis szívességet nekem hogy ír egy kommentet. Annyi is elég hogy „Szar volt" vagy hogy „Ezt be kéne tiltani" csak hadd tdujam meg hogy rossz-e… **


End file.
